Crazy things happen in spira
by greendayfan12
Summary: If you like crazy rude stories, read this the most unimaginable things will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator- After the Zanarkand Scene. Yuna and Tidus go back on the airship.

Tidus- Let's go up on the deck.

Yuna- Why?

Tidus- You'll see, grrr! (Tidus takes shirt off to turn her on.)

Yuna-Oh, I see… (VERY turned on.)

(Up on the deck. Yuna and Tidus are having hardcore sex. Brother comes in and screams, but they are to busy at it to notice.)

Brother- (crying) I just saw Tidus and Yuna… at it.

Buddy- OOOHH I WANNA SEE!

(Buddy goes up on the deck and wolf whistles. This has made him horny.)

Buddy- I will do it with the first girl I see!

(Rikku walks past, Buddy grabs her.)

Buddy- Let's do it!

Rikku- Yeah, bring it.

(They have sex in the corridor. Brother walks past and accidentally sees them at it, he gets angry.)

Buddy- Hey don't look at your sister!

(Brother goes in the cabin and sees Calli. He sees opportunity. He lifts her up and carries her behind the counter, making out at the same time)

Narrator- Gippal is looking for Rikku to ask her out. He sees them at it and gets VERY angry so he punches Buddy. He carries Rikku to the Engine Room and they have very hardcore sex. He asks her out.

Gippal- Will you go out with me.

Rikku- Well now that you've seen me naked you might as well.

(And she jumps on him and they do it again all night long. And they enjoy it. Buddy goes into the Cabin and sees Brother and Calli. He tells Brother what happened.

Brother- Well that's your fault for doing my sister.

(Back on the Bridge)

Buddy- Hey, Shinra, lets go to a strip club!

Shinra- Cool! I've never been there before!

Narrator- Nooj is running away from Leblanc because he really wants to be with Paine. He tells Paine. Paine and Leblanc have a fight.

Paine- Bring it, punk.

Nooj- Catfight! Catfight!

(Paine wins)

(Later on Paine and Nooj are having hardcore sex on the bed in the Cabin. To make Nooj jealous, Leblanc goes and tries to have hardcore sex with Baralai on the bed next to theirs, but it's not very hardcore.)

Baralai- Ooohh, my first time.

Narrator- Yuna and Tidus have got bored of hardcore sex and fall asleep and the media comes and takes picture of them. Leblanc's plan fails. Nooj pushes her off the airship. She swims to the strip clun and becomes a stripper. Shinra sees her and faints. Then Buddy goes and does it with her.

Baralai- My first time pushed off an airship. (Sighs)


	2. Chapter 2

**Before when I had my second chapter, which I now deleted, I had another idea for my second chapter, but I thought it was a bit much so I didn't use it. But now that I've looked at it again; it is quite funny and better than my other second chapter. I hope you like it.**

Narrator- Now following after the last chapter. Shinra, Brother, Buddy, Tidus Yuna, Rikku and Paine are on the bridge.

Yuna- I can't believe the media came and took pictures after we had sex yesterday.

Tidus- Well, they say any publicity is good publicity and sex sells.

Buddy- (Makes a noise of pleasure) Oh, yeah baby… Any chance I can get those pictures of you Yuna.

Brother- I'm sure if you watch the news late at night you'll find it.

Paine- Shinra, are you alright.

Shinra- No, not after seeing Leblanc at the strip club.

Buddy- (Thinking to himself) Good times.

Brother- Yeah, because you slept with her.

Shinra- YOU SLEPT, WITH HER!

Buddy- Yeah, so what.

Rikku- (Insulted) So what! You slept with me that day too!

Buddy- Well, I couldn't help myself, I was so horny that day.

Paine- (Coughs) More like all the time.

Rikku- (To Buddy) Whatever, I want to talk to the girls in private.

Narrator- The girls go to the cabin.

Rikku- You'll never guess what happened.

Yuna- What happened?

Rikku- Gippal asked me out.

Yuna/Paine- No way!

Rikku- Yes way! And what's going to happen is…

Leblanc- (She, Ormi and Logos have just appeared) Yes, yes that's very nice. But I don't care! (Now turns to Paine and says) Don't think Nooj likes you better, not by tomorrow anyway. Because I'm getting plastic surgery, I am getting breasts enlarged. And he'll soon see that you're a bitch.

Logos- (To Yuna) I saw the pictures of you Yuna, you naughty girl.

Yuna- (Angrily) Ohh, great.

Paine- Face it Leblanc, even if you had a tattoo on your fake boobs saying: "I want Noojie- Woojie and nothing else" he still won't like you.

Narrator- Leblanc, Logos and Ormi vanish in a puff of smoke like back in Mount Gagazet, but just before Leblanc is completely invisible, she gives Paine a dirty look.

(Yuna, Paine and Rikku are coughing from the smoke)

Paine- I hate her so much.

Rikku- (Angrily) Do you mind we were talking about me. Though I'm interested to what happened later between you two to make Leblanc so mad.

Narrator- Back in Djose temple Gippal is talking to Nooj and Baralai.

Nooj- We better go then.

Gippal- Okay, let me just grab my eye patch and tell you I had sex with Rikku.

Nooj/Baralai- What!

Baralai- I thought you were just gonna ask her out.

Gippal- Well, I found her doing it with Buddy; so I punched him and carried her to the engine room and we did it.

Nooj- But did you ask her out.

Gippal- Yes.

Baralai/Nooj- And…

Gippal- She said well now you've seen me naked you might as well.

**Well, I hope you found it funny. Peace out.**


End file.
